The Gift
by AdorestheViking
Summary: My take on season 3 **SPOILERS** Will be an Eric/Sookie story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own it nor do I claim to, if it sounds familiar it belongs to someone else. I only wish that I could lay claim to Eric, **sigh**._

_**A/N: So this is my attempt at writing a True Blood fanfiction. I am totally a Eric/Sookie shipper so this is my take on what should happen with Season 3.**_

**Spoilers for season 3 be warned.**

Eric sat up with a hiss and rubbed his chest; his heart felt as if it were being ripped from his chest. Pam was asleep on the bed next to him; he'd been unwilling to let her out of his sight when he finally rescued her from the Magister. A small smile curved his handsome face as his gaze settled on his _childe_ until he realized that the pain came from the bond that he shared with Sookie being severed.

Pam struggled to open her eyes, she was so tired but she could feel Eric's pain calling to her. She slowly sat up and brought her hand to his face, "What is it," she asked her voice still husky with sleep.

Wounded blue eyes focused on her face, "When the sun sets, I need you to find Sookie."

Pam bit back the sarcastic retort and merely inclined her head before reclining once more on the bed. After a moment, Eric joined her and buried his face in her throat. Unfamiliar with this side of her maker, Pam quietly wrapped her arms around him in an effort to provide comfort.

Sookie opened her eyes and not recognizing her surroundings arose from the bed and cautiously made her way out of the bedroom and down the hall. She heard laughter and singing coming from outside and made her way there.

"Sookie, there you are," she was greeted by a beautiful woman.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Of course you do, child. I am Claudine."

"Where am I?"

"You are home," came the simple reply.

Sookie shook her head, "This isn't home."

"Oh Sookie, do you not remember anything?"

From nowhere the shadows started to close in on them, "The darkness comes."

"What? What darkness? What's going on?"

"Sookie you have been tricked, the darkness will try to destroy you."

"Claudine, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

The other woman glanced back at her, "You must find your true mate, he will protect your light."

"But Bill….."

Claudine hissed at the name, "Not him…The Viking, he is your mate."

Sookie stared in disbelief as Claudine disappeared. "Eric Northman?"

The doctor sighed as she walked into the room and took in the distressed faces. She took a steadying breath before speaking, "I am sorry but Ms. Stackhouse has lost so much blood and her body is rejecting any transfusions we attempt. I think that you had better prepare yourselves for the worst."

Alcide wanted to throw his head back and howl with pain, he hadn't known Sookie very long but she certainly deserved better than this. He stood and crossed the tiny room to stand next to the bed where the petite blonde lay dying. He stroked her hair gently, "Don't give up Sookie," he pleaded quietly.

"Fucking vampires, I told her to stay away from them," Tara growled before falling into LaFayette's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

He rubbed his cousin's back, praying all the while. Sookie was one of the few good ones and he didn't want to see anything happen to her. Not to mention that he was worried what her death would do to Tara's mental state. He glanced over to the chair where Sookie's brother, Jason, sat staring in disbelief. LaFayette had never cared much for Jason, he was a stupid and egotistical but LaFayette couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him sitting there looking lost.

The doctor had just left the room when a blur caught Jason's eye, he looked up to see Bill standing next to Sookie's bed. Jason stood up, "Stay away from my sister."

Bill looked at him, his dark eyes full of pain, "I want to help her, Jason."

"Fuck that! It's your fault Sookie's here in the first place," Tara shouted as she pushed free from LaFayette's arms. "How are you even here anyway? I threw you out in the sun!"

"I never meant to hurt her," Bill replied, "I just want to try and help her. My blood can heal her."

Jason nodded his head, "Do it."

"Jason," Tara protested.

"It's my decision, Tara. I don't want to lose my sister."

Alcide remained quietly standing next to Sookie's bed,. Personally he didn't want the vampire anywhere near Sookie but he understood where Jason was coming from.

Bill leaned over to trail his fingers over Sookie's face, "I am so sorry, my love."

Sookie cringed from his touch even in her unconscious state and twin bloody streaks appeared on Bill's cheeks. He removed the needle from the IV bag and went to insert it into his arm only to find his arm being grabbed.

Pam gave him an icy stare then glanced around the room her gaze settling on Alcide, "What happened to the telepath?"

Alcide dropped his head to glance at Sookie then met Pam's eyes, "Tara and I helped Sookie rescue Compton from Lorena. Sookie insisted on being in the back of the van with Compton and when we stopped to check on her we found her unconscious."

Pam returned her arctic gaze to settle on Bill, "I'd say that you've done quite enough here Compton, wouldn't you?"

"I was not myself. I would never deliberately hurt Sookie." He reached for Sookie's hand only to have her once more shift from his touch and whimper, "_Eric_."

Bill glanced at the tiny blonde human that held his very heart and wanted to weep at her unconscious rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it._

**_A/N: Thank everyone so much for your kind reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying my story._**

**_A/N 2: I really, really suck at writing fight scenes – so just to bring you current where we are…..Bill left the hospital after Sookie's unconscious rejection only to find Russell, Debbie, and another were waiting outside the hospital. Bill fought Russell to protect Sookie – only to have Russell disappear when Eric killed Talbot. Pam gave Sookie just enough blood to keep her alive then glamoured the hospital staff before taking the telepath to the safety of Fangtasia leaving Alcide to deal with Debbie._**

_**Russell returned to his home to find all that remained of his beloved Talbot was a stain on the floor of his den. He stupidly went after Eric and now he is dead too, the Viking king has his vengeance. Grabbing the crown that is rightfully his and Sophie-Anne he heads back to Fangtasia.**_

Pam laid Sookie gently on the sofa in Eric's office at _Fangtasia_ then stepped out into the bar and closed the door. Eric arrived only a few moments later with Sophie-Ann in tow, "Have a seat, majesty," he growled indicating a chair. He caught Pam's gaze and at her nod felt the tightness in his chest ease slightly. Turning his attention back to the Queen, he said, "It is only a matter of time before the authority arrives to look into the matter of their missing Magister."

Sophie-Anne arched her brow, "And how are you going to explain that?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth, that Russell killed him."

The Queen sniffed, "Hmm and how are you going to explain Russell's death?"

Eric flashed a feral grin, "Simple, as your loyal subject I had no choice but to protect you from Edgington."

"You loyal! You tried to kill me, why would you think that I would back your story?"

Eric quickly grabbed her by her throat, "Because Sophie-Anne you need me. As far as the world is concerned, I am still your faithful Sheriff. I will continue you to protect you and your territory." Eric's gaze was like ice as it held the Queen's, "However, I am not going to be your lapdog any longer."

Sophie-Anne quickly nodded in agreement. She wasn't stupid; she knew that his words were the truth. She did need Eric; her territory was that much stronger because of him. He released her and stepped away, "I think we understand each other."

Pam waited until the Queen had left before turning to Eric, "Do you think we can trust her?"

"She has no other choice but to follow through, she knows that she will not survive without me. Not to mention that she knows that I could still tell the authority about her forcing me to sell _**V**_."

"Hmmm."

Eric drew his _childe_ close to him, "You worry too much, Pam."

She bit back her sarcastic retort and instead said, "The telepath is in your office."

The underlying worry in her voice drew Eric's attention, "What aren't you telling me?"

"She doesn't look so hot. I've given her some of my blood, but….."

Eric opened his office door and felt his chest tighten with pain at the sight of the deathly pale woman lying on his couch. He knelt next to her head and stroked her blonde hair gently, before turning back to Pam. "What happened to her?"

"Evidently Sookie rescued Compton from Lorena. When she tried to give him blood to heal, he attacked her. He nearly drained her dry before her friends came to her rescue."

"Compton is responsible for this?"

Pam nodded, "He was at the hospital, he was going to give her his blood to heal, but I stopped him."

Eric stood and lifted Sookie gently into his arms, "I am taking her home."

In no time he laid her carefully in the center of his bed. He removed his shirt and shoes before joining her. Eric bit his wrist then held the wound to Sookie's mouth, allowing his ancient blood to spill into her throat.

Sookie lay on her back in the sweetly scented grass, the sun was shining brightly above and birds sang happily around her. The sound of a splash caught her attention and she saw Claudine stepping from the clear pond.

"Sookie, what are you still doing here?"

"I don't know how to get back."

"You simply have to want to go back."

Sookie was quiet as she thought about Claudine's words. After a moment she turned to the other woman, "What did you mean when you said that the Viking is my mate?"

"There is somebody meant for everybody, he is your other half."

Sookie let out a snort at that, "Eric Northman is an egotistical, manipulative jerk."

Claudine arched her brow, "He can't be all that bad; you love him."

"What! I do not."

"Sookie, you can lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me. Your heart belongs to the Viking."

"I love Bill….."

Claudine shook her head, "No, you don't. You like Bill because he is safe. There is no fire in you for him." Claudine thought about it for a moment then titled her head to the side, "What kind of name is _Bill_ for a vampire anyway?'

Sookie sighed, "What do you mean there is no fire?"

"There is no passion in you for Bill. However, your blood fires for the Viking."

"That's because he tricked me into drinking his blood…."

"Oh Sookie, you're not a weak-minded human. A blood bond on our kind only works if there is love between the parties."

"Are you telling me that Eric Northman loves me?"

"Foolish girl, can you not feel his pain? He is calling you back to him."

Sookie closed her eyes and lay back on the grass; in the distance she could hear Eric's voice calling her name. She struggled to open her eyes to tell Claudine that she heard him but found that she couldn't. Instead she heard Claudine whisper, "Open your heart to him, Sookie."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it….damn. **Sigh** but I can dream, right?_

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added my story to your favorites! **Grinning** I appreciate it! *****SPOILER ALERT – if you don't want to know…..wait to read this chapter!**

**A/N 2: Sorry if Eric or Sookie appear slighly ooc - I'm but the vessel obeying the whims of the muse.**

Sookie opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up slowly and lifted a hand to her head; it throbbed like a sledgehammer was bashing its way out. She glanced down and frowned when she realized she was wearing a hospital gown. _What the heck happened to me, _she thought to herself. She turned her head slightly and her gaze settled on Eric Northman sleeping next to her.

She took a better look at the room and realized that she must be in Eric's home. Then it occurred to her that he had trusted her enough to rest next to her – even though he was completely vulnerable. She had to smile – even Bill had never done that. Her smile grew even more at the distance between them, it would seem that her Viking had been trying to be a gentleman.

"Oh crap!" Sookie muttered aloud, "I can't believe that I just referred to Eric as mine."

Sookie put her hand to her head, whatever had happened to her she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She decided she'd ask Eric what had happened later in the meantime she lay back down next to him and closed her eyes.

ENSS

Eric woke to find Sookie asleep with her head on his shoulder, an arm and one leg thrown over top him. He lay still enjoying the pleasant feel of her weight settled on top of him; however before long he heard her pulse speed up and she shifted away from him in her sleep. He sat up but before he could touch her she let out an ear-piercing scream and started thrashing wildly on the bed.

"Sookie, calm down you're safe," Eric murmured quietly as he caught her in his arms, holding her to him.

"Stop! You're hurting me," she cried.

"Hush now, Sookie. No one will harm you."

She continued to fight against his hold on her, shoving at him and crying. Until finally she lay docile in his arms, and whimpered, "_**Eric,"**_ wrenching his heart.

He lay on his side and drew her against him in an effort to comfort her and himself. "I promise you Sookie, Compton will pay for this."

Sookie opened her eyes a short time later to find Eric lying on his side next to her, watching her. "Hi," she murmured softly.

"Good evening, Sookie."

She slowly sat up, "What happened to me, Eric?"

"Do you not remember anything?"

"Alcide, Tara and I rescued Bill from Lorena and the werewolves…." her voice faded off.

Eric waited silently as she struggled to recall what had happened to her. He saw the terror that crossed her face as she remembered. Her face paled and her dark eyes were wounded, "Bill attacked me. He nearly killed me."

"Yes."

"Why did he do that? I thought he loved me."

"I am sorry, Sookie."

She looked at him suspiciously, "How did I get here?"

Eric sighed, "Your friends took you the hospital, where the doctors nearly killed you. Pam brought you to me."

"You gave me your blood again, didn't you?"

Eric didn't bother to respond, as she already knew the answer. Sookie looked away from him, "What's wrong with me, Eric?"

"What do you mean?"

"People either want to possess me or to kill me."

"You are a very special woman, Sookie."

She looked at him, "You want to possess me."

"I will not lie, I want you to be mine. I will care for you all the days of your life."

"Why do you want me, Eric?"

Eric's blue eyes narrowed as he thought about her question, "Why do you want me, Sookie?"

Her eyes widened in shock, but she stiffened her spine, "I truly wish I knew. I know how dangerous you are and that I should be terrified of you, but every time I think about you, my heart starts to pound and I can't help but think about jumping your bones."

Eric grinned, "Why Ms. Stackhouse, you shock me."

Sookie offered him a small smile in return, "What about you? You didn't answer my question. Why do you want me?"

Eric arched his brow, "You belong with me, Sookie. Can't you feel the pull? I have felt it since the first night that we met."

Sookie looked away, "I thought I only felt it because you tricked me into taking your blood."

Eric caught her chin gently and turned her back to face him, "I can lie and say I'm sorry if you'd like."

"No, I don't want you to lie to me. I think I've heard enough lies to last my lifetime."

Eric nodded, "I'm not sorry that I tricked you into drinking my blood, Sookie. I wanted, no, I needed to have you bonded to me."

"Why, Eric? I'm just a little back-woods waitress. What's so special about me?"

He shook his head, "I don't know why you insist on putting yourself down," he leaned down and brushed her lips gently with his, "I will tell you this Sookie Stackhouse, I know what you are and it doesn't matter to me. I want you to be mine, but more importantly I want you to want to be mine."

Sookie sat up then, "You know what I am?"

"Yes."

"Tell me…."

"You are part Fairy."

Sookie looked at him blankly, "Claudine….."

"What? Who is Claudine?"

"I don't know…..but I think that I dreamt about her…she told me that Bill was trying to steal my light. I didn't know what she meant, but I guess she was talking about my powers. How did she know about you? She said you were…"

"I am what?"

Sookie looked at him curiously, "Claudine said I needed to find my true mate. She told me that my mate was the Viking."

Eric grinned, "See, I told you that you belong with me."

Sookie had to shake her head, "Me and my big mouth…."

Next thing she knew Sookie was on her back with Eric above her, "I never even saw you move," she whispered.

Eric's mouth curved in a smug grin before he laid claim to her lips, his tongue dipping inside her mouth to tangle with hers. Unable to help herself Sookie lost herself in his kiss and lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck. Too soon for either of them Eric lifted his head as he heard Pam knocking at the door.

"What is it, Pam?"

"Compton is here demanding to speak to Sookie."

Eric's fangs descended and his eyes darkened dangerously, "He dares to come to my home and make demands."

Sookie stroked the back of his neck soothingly, "Eric, he's not worth it."

His eyes softened marginally as he caught the gaze of the woman in his arms, "I should leave him for the sun after what he did to you."

Sookie smiled softly at him, "But you won't."

Eric arched his brow, "I won't?"

"Nope. We're going to go talk to him together."

"We are?"

"Um hmmm," she drew him down to her, "Just as soon as you mark me as yours."

A slow grin crossed his handsome face and he called out, "Pam, tell Mr. Compton that we will be with him shortly."

"As you wish," Pam replied with an evil grin herself.

Sookie bared her throat to Eric and drew his head down; he gently nibbled the creamy column before biting down. Sookie moaned loudly and lifted her hips seeking more contact with his body as Eric fed from her neck. He took only a mouthful before lifting his head, "I claim you Sookie Stackhouse. You are mine."

Sookie grinned before lifting her own head and biting the side of his neck, hard enough to leave a mark but not to draw blood, "I claim you Eric Northman, you are my Viking, my mate."

Eric hissed in pleasure as he nearly came in his pants at her words and the feel of her little blunt teeth at his throat. He scraped his tongue along his fangs before kissing her again, and as she swallowed his blood he felt the bond between them growing. Reluctantly he released her, "I think we'd better deal with Compton."

Sookie sighed, "I suppose we should. Do you think I could wear one of your shirts? I'd rather not appear in this."

Eric grinned, "Why Ms. Stackhouse, you are positively evil."

"I thought you'd enjoy that," she pouted prettily.

"Oh, I definitely do."

Eric rose from the bed and offered Sookie his hand. Once they were both on their feet, he handed her his blue button up shirt. When she finished buttoning it, he took her hand and together they left the room and made their way down the stairs.

Bill stood as they entered the room, his eyes darkening as they took in Sookie's apparel or lack thereof and the mark on Eric's neck. Shaking his head in disgust he sneered, "I see that I am too late. You've joined the ever-growing list of humans that spread their legs for our illustrious sheriff."


End file.
